Dragon
by PooglesBiggestFan
Summary: This is my story about a Lupe pack, please read it, I think it's pretty good. Oh, and for every review I'll post another chapter, so please review!
1. Dragon and Burning Tundra

Once, a long time ago, deep in Neopia Central, lived a small pack of Lupes. The pack consisted of a fire alpha male, a cloud alpha female, a desert beta and a Christmas beta female. The four Lupes were especially excited tonight because the alpha female, StarryStarryNight (Starry for short) was about to have her first pup. Out came an adorable green Lupe puppy. He already had a fiery temper, that's why they named him Dragon. The whole pack was thrilled. The larger, Meridell pack was also enjoying themselves, even though they were sworn enemies. The celebrating from the Meridell pack was because they had a young female blue Lupe. She was named Saphire. Both Lupe packs celebrated all night bragging to each other using howls.

A few months later, after the pups were older, Dragon crawled out of the den. As soon as he saw the bright sunrise he turned around and ran back into the den.

"Dad, come on, play with me! Sun's up!" said the little Lupe pup, while tugging on his father's ear.

"It's too early, how about you go play by yourself?" yawned Tundra, (BurningTundra) half asleep.

Dragon then bounded out the entrance of the cave. As he did so, his father called out, "Just don't go into Meridell!"

"I wonder what's out in Meridell that's so bad that I can't go there? Well I'm gonna go check it out!" said Dragon as he got a determined look on his puppy face and started walking in the direction of Meridell. By about noon he was at the bridge that separated Neopia Central and Meridell. Dragon slowly walked over the bridge. By the time he got to the other end he was so fascinated by this new world, he didn't even look where he was going. He tripped and fell at the feet of a blue Lupe about his age. She was beautiful! She had a sparkling blue coat, gorgeous yellow eyes and a small Anubius puppy.

"Wh, who are you? And where did you come from?" she asked, terrified of the Lupe that fell from the sky.

"I'm Dragon, son of BurningTundra, and I'll teach you to pay proper respect!" he said, trying to show off to her. "Tag, you're it!" Dragon yelled as he started a game.

"Tag, you're it Snickers!" she said tagging the Anubius. The three of them spent all day playing.

Late that night, Dragon asked the blue Lupe a question that had been on his mind all day. "Hey, I don't think I ever got your name." Dragon panted heavily.

"My name's Saphire. Do you want to come over to my pack for dinner?" Saphire asked, also panting. Snickers barked happily.

"Sure, let's go!" he said. As the two Lupes and the Anubius reached her pack's den, a deafening roar came out of it. Dragon stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong, that's just my dad. Come on!" said Saphire, then she howled to her pack saying she had a guest. With that, Dancer (RoboDancer) leapt out of the den. He was a towering, well oiled robot Lupe. He was also Saphire's father. He growled, then sniffed at Dragon. He then growled again, looking at nothing but Dragon. Dragon, scared, bowed down to him. Instead of accepting this Lupe ritual of allegiance, Dancer leapt at Dragon bearing his teeth.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Saphire screamed.

Just then, BurningTundra jumped out of the bushes at Dancer. Dancer quickly shifted his attention to the fire Lupe. They started a small fight, Tundra was only defending himself and his son. Eventually Tundra and Dragon escaped back to Neopia Central, while both pups whispered goodbye.

Later that night, when Tundra and Dragon were safely back on then Neopia Central side, they had a little talk.

"Dragon, I told you not to go into Meridell, and now you see the reason! RoboDancer will kill any Neopia Central Lupe in his territory! Now be carefully, I don't want to lose you." Tundra said in a very worried tone.

"I'm sorry dad. Now I know better." Dragon whimpered.

"Alright." Tundra said as he walked away. Just then, Tundra felt something land on his back. It was the same size as a Lupe puppy. Then Dragon and Tundra jumped into play. After they were done, they stood up to go home. As soon as they did, everything around them turned black. It was like a forest had sprouted up around them and they were standing in the patch of moonlight.

Tundra sniffed. Dragon sniffed. Tundra glared. Dragon glared. Tundra growled. Dragon growled. Eyes appeared. Dragon cringed. A giant Mutant Gurundo hand reached out of the darkness and reached towards Tundra. He easily jumped over it. Then about ten more grabbed for him and Dragon. They easily caught Dragon and Tundra stopped to help his son. Bad idea. He was grabbed by another Gurundo. After that, they were teleported to a space ship. Then they were shoved in cages. Tundra howled. He got a response from everyone in the pack but the Beta. Just then a creepy green face appeared.

"Take the fire Lupe to the potion room. He'll make a nice test subject. He looks pretty strong, that's good." said the ugly Gurundo like creature. A second later, the once proud BurningTundra was bound and being carried away. Both Dragon and Tundra were too scared to say anything. Dragon, lonely and terrified, curled up in a corner of his cage, then he cried himself to sleep.

Late that night, Dragon awoke to the ugly man saying something.

"Well, that one didn't work. Oh-well, we still have three more Lupes to work with. Bring me the little green one." he proclaimed. Then, Dragon looked out of his cage to see a Gurundo pushing an operating table with a sheet on it down the hall. Dragon saw a limp yellow paw with big claws and a purple streak fall down from the table. Dragon was now even more terrified. He was sure that was his father. In fact, he was positive. He smelled it.

He howled and cried and howled some more as he was carried off to what he was sure to be his death. Soon after that, he was fed a nasty tasting purple potion and felt sick. All of a sudden, he started mutating! Soon he was purple with a skull over his face and he had giant claws. He didn't know it, but he was the first mutant Lupe. He was so scared at his appearance he ran. He accidentally ran into the teleporter and he was back at the den as fast as he could blink.

Author's Note/AN: You don't think that's all for little Dragon do you? Not a chance! This is part one of a huge continuing series. Keep checking!


	2. Dragon and Dancer

Part 2, Dragon and Dancer

Dragon, after being turned into a mutant, teleported and alone was a little discombobulated. He was getting very hungry, mostly because he never had dinner. He would've starved but for a black Wocky with a blue fire like streak on his cheek. The nice Wocky came by and had a nice dinner for him. Then, the Wocky left the dinner and left without saying a word. Dragon was puzzled but he dug in and ate like crazy. Later he decided to go over and ask Saphire for help.

After he got to Meridell he remembered RoboDancer. He then rubbed off his Neopia Central scent, hoping Dancer wouldn't notice. "Good thing I look different!" he thought. He quickly sniffed out Saphire and luckily, she was alone with another blue Lupe. This one was older and had a more dainty body build. Saphire noticed him and hid behind the other Lupe. She then looked up and noticed him. He slinked up to them, his belly on the ground. When he got about a yard away from them, he took a totally submissive pose.

"What is it you need young Lupe?" asked the other blue Lupe.

"All of the members in my old pack have been killed. I humbly ask to join yours." Dragon responded, hoping against all hope that they wouldn't kill him too.

"You seem familiar, I know I've seen you before. Dragon, is that you?" said Saphire. Dragon was now sure the blue Lupe would bring him to RoboDancer.

"Yes." he said in a terrified and embarrassed voice.

"Will you help him lose the scent?" Saphire asked the taller Lupe.

The Lupe nodded and in less than an hour, he was ready to present himself to the alpha.

"Who are you?" asked RoboDancer in a ferocious growl.

Dragon once again said that his pack was dead and he wanted to join this one. Dancer sniffed him. Dragon gulped. Dancer lifted his head. Dragon licked the fur under his chin.

Dancer growled, "I don't smell any Neopia Central on him, so I guess he can join." Dragon had a gigantic smile on his face as he bowed down as a thank you.

Many years passed. Dragon grew into a tall muscular Lupe with lots of power to spare. Saphire was dainty and sized about normal for a Lupe. They were still the best of friends and were about to get married.

The dainty Lupe and Saphire were the only Lupes who would help Dragon. That was because Dancer had figured out that he was from Neopia Central and didn't like him at all. But Dragon had been accepted as a pack member so therefore he must stay in the pack as long he wanted to. He wasn't too fond of sticking around but he had nowhere else to go.

It was a beautiful marriage ceremony where even RoboDancer bowed down. After the ceremony, Snickers became Dragon's petpet. Nobody noticed though, because Dragon and Saphire were always together.

One day, Dragon was walking alone through a thick patch of grass and he saw Dancer a little way ahead. Dragon instinctively went up to him to greet him. As he got closer he saw Dancer's head go under the grass. Dragon started to run, afraid that his leader was under attack.

"Nobody with that scent is allowed here! I'll teach you!" yelled Dancer as he put his head down again.

As Dragon got closer he smelled a scent that he knew he'd smelled before. It was the scent of Neopia Central. Dragon peeked through some tall grass near Dancer and saw Dancer attacking a shadow Lupe. The Lupe was attempting to submiss itself but Dancer just wouldn't let him go. The Lupe was bleeding quite badly.

Dragon jumped in before Dancer could launch another attack at the Lupe. Luckily, the attack hit the extra skull on Dragon's head. It shook up Dancer something fierce.

"Get out, run!" Dragon yelled at the Lupe. He then helped him get up. The Lupe finally got free and ran away.

"I only passed through there to get here!" the bleeding Lupe yelled as he ran away, in the direction of the Lost Desert.

Dancer just growled at Dragon and walked off saying, "Wasn't worth my time anyway."

"That's the last straw!" Dragon yelled that night, shaking off the water. He had just gotten back from a bath in the river to clean the blood from the other Lupe off. He was in the little cave he and Saphire had discovered. Saphire was leaning back to keep from getting wet.

"I know it's bad. Just wait a little longer 'till we can start our own pack." said Saphire reassuringly.

"I can't wait that long! I have to do something about it now!" yelled Dragon as he finished shaking the water off. He started walking out of the cave and Saphire followed. A few minutes later, Dragon was across from Dancer.

"Is that a challenge young Dragon?" Dancer asked intimidatingly.

"I'm not that young!" Dragon screeched.

They then leapt into battle. Dragon bit, scratched and hit with all his might. Then, just as it looked like all was lost for Dancer, he made a direct hid in the face. As Dragon went flying, Dancer leapt on his back and bit down hard. That was one of the main reasons Dancer won. Five minutes later, Dancer threw Dragon's badly damaged body back.

"I told you, you just wouldn't listen." said Dancer in an, 'I Told You So' voice. Dragon then, with great effort, got up and limped to Saphire. "Saphire, get away from him! He's now an outsider. A lone Lupe." Dancer yelled at his daughter. Neither Saphire or Snickers moved from Dragon's side. On the contrary, they helped him up.

"Dad," Saphire lectured. "Enough is enough! Dragon told me about the shadow Lupe. Stop it. Why do you hate Neopia Central so much?" Dancer didn't expect his own daughter to turn against him.

"Saphire's right, enough!" said a spotted Uni Dragon knew as Patches, as she stepped out of the pack of pets watching.

"I agree with Patches." stated a young puppy Gelert named Classique. She was yellow. The five of them stood against the rest of the pack.

"You dare defy me after I displayed my power on Dragon? Out! All of you, leave!" he roared as he charged towards them, chasing them. They all started running away from him, and without knowing it, towards Neopia Central.


	3. The Pack Comes Together

Part 3, The Pack Comes Together

It had been many years since Dragon, Saphire, Snickers, Patches and Classique ran to Neopia Central. Since then, their small pack had grown. Dragon was the alpha male, Saphire the female, Snickers, still Dragon's petpet. The only difference was now they had betas. Not just one set, but two! The first pair of betas were a loyal Desert Lupe named Raven and his mate, Guinivere or Guin for short. She was a stunningly white Lupe. The second pair of betas were a pair of faerie Kougras. Hermies, the male was a powerful attacker and Jema, his mate was as dainty and delicate as a flower.

Dragon had two female pups, almost to adulthood, Ivory, the blue Lupe and Twinkle the starry Lupe. There were also two Gelert pups, Classique and Miricle. They were the same age and looked like young pups, when they were really teenagers, and boyfriend and girlfriend.

There was a small group of pets who used to be owned. The four of them were always together. There was Shadow, the oldest, who was a male Shadow Gelert. Then came Sagwa, the female brown Aisha, but she was a lighter color than most brown Aishas. She had a glittering purple scarf that she always wore, though she never knew where it came from. Finally there was Aria, the yellow Korbat. Aria had a strange quality about her, she, instead of having just yellow wings, had a yellow body too. In fact, she had more fur than a normal Korbat and was completely yellow. The three of them had a petpet that all three treated as their own. Aria was the one who Diamond, the faerie Anubius, obeyed mostly.

The pack also had a red Zafara named Kyra. She was older and seemed to be like the group elder. There was also Hero, the fire Gelert who, while escaping a battle, hurt his paw badly and couldn't run. Darron was a starry Lupe, quite young with a shy attitude.

The pack also had four Unis. Emma, striped with a love for ice and cold temperatures, Patches of course, Rose, a sweet pink female with a curled mane and tail and finally Flame. Flame was Rose's boyfriend who was strong, tough, athletic and fire colored.

This was no ordinary day for the pack. This was the day Dragon became a father, not for the first time, for he had two teenage daughters, but now he got his first son. As Saphire led the pup out of the den, Dragon was so proud he thought he would burst with pride. But the Lupe puppy wasn't the only baby born that day. From another den came a Baby Kougra. Jema and Saphire stood together and watched the babies play. Dragon sniffed, first one, then the other.

"Both boys." Dragon said.

"Since he is a boy," said Saphire. "I shall name him Spirit." at this Spirit jumped up and down to show how happy he was with his new name. Saphire then picked up her green son and gave him his first bath.

"I shall name my son Kougrall." said Hermies.

"That's a wonderful name!" remarked Jema.

Little did they know, but at that very second, a Faerie Ixi was being tortured. In the deepest reaches of Meridell, Lord Kass sat in his Citadel, watching a chained Faerie Ixi do some juggling. She dropped a ball. She dropped them all.

"You bore me, I've seen plenty of jugglers in my day, and none are as bad as you. Bring me the elemental!" he roared.

The Ixi trembled as the gigantic Darigan elemental stomped into the throne room. The Ixi bit frantically at her chains but to no use. The elemental stomped closer, closer, closer. Suddenly, the idea came to her. She stomped at the chains, managed to brake threw them, and flew off. She flew hard and fast with the angry elemental hot on her tail. She finally flew far enough away and the elemental stopped chasing her.

"If you ever come back, I'll eat you!" roared the panting elemental. By this time the Ixi was quite tired. She flew a little further and laid down to rest. When she woke up, two Lupes were staring down at her, drooling. She knew when she was wanted for dinner and flew off. She was headed in the direction of Neopia Central.


	4. Purr, Freckels, Princess and Liloc

Part 4, Purr, Freckels, Princess and Liloc

"So what do you three want for Breakfast?" asked Jasmine to her three Gelerts. Freckels, the purple one, with pink bows on her ears and a big pink bow on her tail, Princess, a Christmas Gelert all red with white bows on her ears, a holly wreath around her neck and a white stomach, and Lake, blue with a green scarf.

"Anything but omelet." groaned Princess.

Jasmine laughed. "OK, not omelet. How about some fruit? We have a Tigersquash, some Ubmarines, a whole tone of Teachie fruit and…" she never finished. Just as she opened the fruit cabnett all the Teachie fruits fell on her. (She was right, it was really a ton) The three Gelerts jumped on the pile of fruit and began to eat their breakfast, between bites of Teachi fruit, they dug at the base of the pile to free their owner.

After finishing their breakfast the three went upstairs and brushed their teeth and fur. Then they went downstairs and grabbed a lunchbox each. They then put on a backpack matching their color.

"Are you three ready for your first day of neoschool?" asked Jasmine to her Gelerts.

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" replied the Gelerts, ready to bound out of the door.

"OK, well then, let's go!" said Jasmine, putting on a small drawstring bag of her own.

By the time the four of them got to neoschool, Freckels was dragging.

"Man Freckels, if you're in that bad'a shape how come you always beat me in races?" asked Lake.

"My backpack's so heavy! What's in here anyway?" Freckels began to search through her pack when a little white head popped up. "Purr? What are you doing here! You have to go home!" Freckels yelled as she took the little Angelpuss from her bag and gave her to Jasmine.

"Can you run her home mom?" asked Freckels.

"Sure! And we'll be back to pick you three up at three. Bye! Have fun on your first day of neoschool!" Jasmine waved as the bell rang and the three Gelerts ran in the school.

That afternoon Jasmine and Purr were there to pick up the Gelerts. "So how was your first day?" asked Jasmine.

"It was OK." replied all three Gelerts, one at a time, all in a row.

When they got home, Jasmine started naming off choices for dinner.

"And omelet and Tigersquash cake, or that ancient Negg, that thing's been in the cabinet since before we moved in!" on and on she went and suddenly, she froze.

"Mom? Mom what's up?" asked Lake as she walked closer to Jasmine's still figure. All of a sudden Jasmine's feet had ice cubes around them. The ice cubes stated to grow up to her knees. She was being incased in ice! Lake walked up to her and put her nose on Jasmine's frozen leg. Lake's nose was then incased in the ice! She tried to break it off with her paws but that just got her paws incased in the ice too. Princess and Freckels looked on with wide eyes as their owner's form became completely incased in ice. Then the ice split apart and Jasmine vanished. A weird glowing ball then came from the ice and went into the sky until it vanished from the Gelert's view. Lake's body, other than her face was covered in the ice. She looked at her sisters with terrified eyes. Then her face was frozen in the ice too. But unlike Jasmine, the ice didn't break apart. Suddenly, Freckel's paws had the ice on them. The two remaining Gelerts looked at each other and ran. Freckels took the back door and Princess took the front. Purr was sitting and meowing by the front door. Princess grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and kept running. She just couldn't leave her sister's pet in the house with that weird ice thing going on!

A few weeks later, after seeing hide nor hair of her sister, Princess had given up hope that either sister was alive. One day, she came upon a kill. She sniffed it and found that it was made by Lupes and Kougras. A wild pack of Neopets! She'd always wondered what it was like to live in the wild. Here was her chance! She spend days following the scent and finally came across a sleeping Mutant Lupe. She decided to hide in the bushed until dawn. When the Lupe woke up she came to him and offered her help. He thought a moment and decided that she was a strong runner, so she would make a good hunter, therefore she would make a good pack member. He accepted her as a pack member. This Lupe was Dragon.

A few days later, after Princess had met the rest of the pack, they stumbled upon a purple Gelert.

"Freckels, is that you?" asked Princess, not believing what she was seeing.

"Princess, Purr, you two survived? How are you doing?" responded the familiar purple Gelert who no longer had ice on her paws.

So Princess explained, to the pack and her sister everything that had happened. Freckels was quickly accepted into the pack.

A few weeks after Freckels showed up, they stumbled upon a hurt Faerie Ixi. Dragon wanted to eat her but the Saphire and the other girls wanted to keep her. Something about their ethics and not killing a hurt Ixi begging for mercy. Guess that proves that when a guy's hungry, a guy's hungry and he doesn't give a freaking care about ethics. Dragon compromised and the Faerie Ixi joined the pack.

"What's your name?" asked Dragon.

"My name's Liloc." smiled the Faerie Ixi.


	5. Kyra the Old Faerie

Part 5, Kyra the Old Faerie

"Ug! I just feel so old!" shouted Kyra.

"You **are** the pack elder Kyra." Emma pointed out.

"Yes I know, but I just want to feel younger!"

"You don't look that old." comforted the Uni.

"Yes, I do!" yelled the distraught Zafara. The arguing went on for a good fifteen minutes until Emma spotted something.

"What's that thing?" asked Emma while pointing to something pinkish off in the distance.

"Don't know, let's go check it out!" Kyra bounded off after it, happy for some excitement. She was getting quite bored of fighting with Emma.

The two walked up to the thing. It was brown and hard except for the end that was soft and the tip of the soft end looked wet. It also had purpleish-pinkish wings sprouting out of it. Kyra picked it up and touched the wet end. She blacked out for a few seconds and when she came to, she saw Emma staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Kyra?" asked Emma, mouth still wide open.

"What Emma?" Kyra asked, quite confused.

"Take a look at yourself in the water." Emma's eyes showed her amazement.

Kyra walked up to the river and looked in. She stared, now with her mouth open too. "I, I, I'm a faerie!" Kyra stared at her reflection, now speechless with amazement. Emma then taught Kyra how to fly with her new wings. "Wow, this is so cool! In all my years as being the pack elder, I've never done anything like this! Let's go back and show the pack!" Kyra was showing off her new wings by doing loop-de-loops in the air.

On the way back, Kyra heard something like water splashing. She told Emma and when Emma heard it too they ran (or rather flew) to the lake, where the noise was coming from.

When they got to the lake, they found a Christmas Zafara out in the middle of the lake, and she was splashing around and drowning. Without thinking, Kyra flew off to the Christmas Zafara and grabbed her by the paw. She had to work to fly the other Zafara off to Emma and the safety of dry land.

Once on land, Kyra panted and let the water drip off of her newly purple fur for a moment, then turned back to the Christmas Zafara. With a little help from Emma and Kyra, she quickly gained consciousness.

"You OK?" Emma asked.

"I'm good." the Christmas Zafara panted as she stood up.

"Uh, I meant Kyra, but that's good too."

"I'm fine." Kyra shook off the water that was still dripping off her purple fur. "I'm Kyra and this is Emma. Who are you?"

"My name's Moon, thanks Kyra. Well, I'd better be going." Moon was ready to take off already.

"Wait, don't fly off so soon, you won't stick around at all?" Kyra took Moon's paw as the white colored Zafara started to fly. Moon agreed to stick around and meet their pack, so they headed off to the den.

When they finally got near the den, Moon flew up high, always on the lookout for predators.

"What's up?" Emma asked from the ground, Kyra right at her side.

"Turn back! There are Lupes ahead and they look like they're getting ready to hunt!" Moon yelled from way above the heads of Kyra and Emma.

"Oh no!" Kyra yelled, looking rather distraught.

"Kyra, it's just Dragon and Raven. No one's gonna chase us." Emma reassured the nervous Faerie Zafara.

"No, not that, we're supposed to pup sit the cubs! That's why they haven't left yet!" Kyra finished telling Emma why she was so nervous before she flew up to Moon, ready to explain to her that their pack consisted of both herbivores and carnivores.

Back at the den, Dragon was pacing angrily in front of his hunters. "Where are they? They know today's their day to pup sit! We can't hunt until they get here!" he half yelled. He then saw two Zafaras flying a little ways off. "Never mind, Classique, you pup sit with Miricle. The rest of us will hunt. If they get back, leave the cubs with them and catch up with us. Let's go!" he then howled loudly to signal the start of the hunt.

"They're on the move? But who's watching the cubs?" Kyra asked herself as she landed with the calmed Moon.

"Don't know, I'll go fly ahead and check it out." Emma was the fastest of the three (considering that Kyra just got her wings that morning and Moon had almost drowned) so she flew ahead to check on things.

The two Zafaras walked towards the den and quickly ran into Dragon and his hunters. A purple streak leapt out of the bushes and onto the path of the Zafaras. The two herbivores jumped in surprise, yelling so loud they probably woke the dead. "Oh Dragon! It's you! You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" Kyra's heart rate slowly returned to normal. Instead of laughing, wagging their tails and telling Kyra they accidentally mistook her for food, the whole hunting party came out of the bushes, bearing their fangs, Lupes and Gelerts growling. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Kyra!" the hunters growled louder and Dragon moved his head, signaling to the girls.

Kyra's eyes opened wide, finally understanding. "Moon, by pack doesn't recognize me! Stay close, I've seen them hunt before and I know their tactics." Kyra was quite freaked out by this time. She waited until Saphire, Guin and Jema were leaping at her before taking to the air, Moon following. Guin sniffed and stopped in mid-jump but that didn't stop Saphire and Jema. As the two Zafaras flew up, Hermies and Jema chased them, while Shadow ran back to the den.

They flew higher and higher, dodging the Kougras attacks every flap of their wings. Dragon and the other non-flying pets could only watch from the ground. At one point Moon aimed a kick at Jema, which would have knocked the Kougra out if it had hit her, but Kyra threw her foot in front, hurting her own foot but breaking the flow for Jema. Because Jema closed her eyes as the kick was aimed, she didn't even know that she had been helped by the very pet she was trying to hunt down.

Kyra was flying higher and higher, now separated from Moon thanks to the kick sending them in different directions (never underestimate the power of those Zafara hind-legs), Jema right on her tail. Kyra saw a yellow and purple blur out of the corner of her left eye, but before she could figure out what it was she was rammed into by Miricle. She quickly lost control of her new wings and went spiraling downward. When she tried to open her wings, she realized that when you're falling backwards, it's really hard to spread your wings. The ground was so far down that if she hit, there was no way she could survive. Moon saw this but couldn't bread away from two Kougras and a Gelert, that had now turned all their attention on Moon. As the ground-bound Zafara plummeted, all the carnivores licked their lips.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice popped up in Dragon's head. "My son, go with what you think is right and your loyal pack will follow."

"Yes father." Dragon nodded quietly, only slightly surprised to remember his father's advice at that time.

"What dad?" Twinkle asked, though she never got a response. When she returned her attention from where her father had been to the falling Zafara she saw her father running towards Kyra.

Just before Kyra hit the ground, Dragon jumped up and caught her by the scruff of her neck. (My more loyal readers might remember Winds doing this to Fudger in my Pound story.)

"Dragon! How did you figure out it was me?" Kyra happily yelled, using her new wings to break out of his mouth and hover next to him.

"First off, it smelled like you, second you knew our names, third you saved Jema, fourth you seemed like you couldn't fly well and fifth, just a hunch. Who's the other Zafara?"

"She's my new friend Moon. Can you call off Hermies, Jema and Miricle? They could hurt each other."

"Hermies! Jema! Miricle! Stop, that's Kyra's new friend!" Dragon howled from the ground. Unfortunately the flying hunters were so high up that they couldn't hear his howl. That was Kyra's cue to take to the air. She flew up to them and yelled at Moon, telling her to just drop. Moon was terrified, but she trusted Kyra enough, and fell. The three Faerie pets turned to Kyra and started chasing her again. She dove downward, this time in control of her new wings.

Just before Moon hit the ground, Twinkle jumped up and caught the Zafara, just like her father, setting Moon down gently. The three flying hunters saw this, and realizing that the hunt was off, turned around and descended, landing near Dragon. Just then, Emma arrived with Classique, Shadow and the cubs. "What happened here?" Emma demanded.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Hermies yelled, quite confused.

Kyra explained what had happened that day, clarifying everything. When she was done, Dragon was the first to speak. "So Moon, I saw that kick you aimed at Jema."

"Hate to cut in but thanks Kyra." Jema quickly blurted out.

"As I was saying, you've got a pretty powerful kick there. Do you have a pack?"

"No, actually, I'm all alone." Moon scuffed her foot in the grass.

"You do now." Dragon smiled. Kyra and Moon both gave him a big hug around his neck.

AN: OK, I admit that in a real Lupe pack the would only have carnivores, SO SUE ME! I guess I was being overly creative (if there is such a thing) when I was writing this (a few years ago, somewhere around 2002). I thought I'd take this opportunity to explain something, at dinner time, two herbivores pup-sit the cubs and petpets while all the other herbivores graze and the hunters go out and hunt. When the hunters get back they feed the pups and petpets while the two herbivores playing pup-sitter for the night quickly go out and eat.

P.S. AN: Many of you are probably wondering why I misspelled many of the names, and yes, I do that on purpose. One, so that when I have other charichters with the same name in other stories, people don't get them confused, so when I spell Sapphire, it means one of my pet's petpets, and when I spell Saphire, it means the Lupe. Two, I'm such a terrible speller, I probably misspelled their names when I originally wrote this, but I guess the original names kinda grew on me, so I kept my original (and bad) spelling.


End file.
